


Can you love a genius child?

by fanfictionwriterinprogress



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Inspired by a poem, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionwriterinprogress/pseuds/fanfictionwriterinprogress
Summary: Tony was the star before the supernova. Before it exploded into a cascade of elements scattered throughout the universe. Tony was the building block, the pioneer ahead of his time when he was no older than four.





	Can you love a genius child?

Tony was the star before the supernova. Before it exploded into a cascade of elements scattered throughout the universe. Tony was the building block, the pioneer ahead of his time when he was no older than _four_.

 

Tony Stark was the iron in the star's core. What drove him to keep creating, even if the world kept demanding more and Tony would have to say stop. The world couldn’t keep up with Tony Stark. Couldn’t keep up with his ideas that had been trapped in his head since he was small, and his dad had been afraid of what the star could do. Of what he could _create._ The bombs that saved millions and took millions. The equipment that saved to compensate for how many he took. But the world wasn’t ready for Tony Stark to leave it in his dust. He had to limit himself. Limit the ideas trapped in his head. _Nobody could love a genius child._

The world wasn’t ready for what Tony Stark could do. And Tony wasn’t ready to leave it all behind in his dust, no matter how much the blueprints in his head begged him to be let out. No matter how much he wished to create. There was such a thing as being too much of a genius. _Sing it softly as ever you can. Lest the song get out of hand._

 

Tony Stark was always ahead of everyone else. Teachers called him unconcentrated, a basket case, they didn’t know a thing about him. The people around him was stuck on how to solve four times 15, whereas, he was already calculating the force of the apple he just dropped. But _nobody could love a genius child_. They called him a womanizer, and that in part was truer than the names they had called him throughout his life, but Tony knew that he would never find, a place to be at home. Not when he could always see the future. Could see that no matter how hard he tried there would never be a future of happiness involving him.

_Can you love a monster, of frightening name?_

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one where I indulged my need for including the poem by Langston Hughes "genius child"  
> All credit for the lyrics goes to him. 
> 
> https://genius.com/Langston-hughes-genius-child-annotated   
> Please tell me if you liked this or not!


End file.
